1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper-proof closures for containers, such as blow molded plastic jugs which are widely used in the dairy industry for the expendible packaging of dairy products, such as milk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior closures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,583, 4,037,746, 4,066,182 and 4,202,455.
The present invention provides a novel dual fastening of a molded plastic tamper-proof closure in that the closure includes a top portion with a depending annular flange having a first fastening configuration therein with a second fastening configuration formed in a tear skirt depending from the annular depending flange of the cap portion of the closure.